


Overflowing

by Shirelocks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Futalock, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirelocks/pseuds/Shirelocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Nurture</p><p>Having a newborn baby was quite a handful. A greedy little thing. John had been breast-feeding him non-stop, wanting milk every three hours.</p><p>He had resorted to wearing baby dolls and quarter cup bras for the baby’s easy access on his breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Nurture, but can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/902054

**Overflowing**

It’s been two months since Hamish Holmes was born.

An exact replica of Sherlock to be sure, except for the eyes. He has John’s eyes. Sherlock was rather pleased about that.

It had also been two months since the last time John came out of the flat.

Having a newborn baby was quite a handful. A greedy little thing. John had been breast-feeding him non-stop, wanting milk every three hours.

He had resorted to wearing baby dolls and quarter cup bras for the baby’s easy access on his breasts.

John was at first determined to keep on wearing his jumpers and shirts, but it got tiring after a while to remove all the access layers of clothing to feed his little angel.

Sherlock was positively delighted at his change of wardrobe however, even eager to contribute to his growing pile of omega lingerie through that online shop called honeybee lingerie.

Sherlock was also rather adamant about not having any visitors, not wanting anyone to see John in such a state. Except maybe for Mrs. Hudson, who visits occasionally to help with taking care of the baby.

It was already midnight when Hamish finally went to sleep.

John gave out a relieved sigh, kissing Hamish on the forehead before putting him down on the crib.

Hamish wasn’t all that hungry tonight, and John groaned as he felt the upcoming ache on his breasts whenever it gets heavy with milk.

He gave a light squeeze on his left tit, biting his lip as some of the milk leaked out.

“Guess tonight’s Sherlock’s lucky night.” He murmured, rubbing his protruding nipples for a bit while checking himself out on the full length mirror.  
He was currently wearing a translucent red babydoll, with matching lacey one-fourth cup bra and panties underneath. He gave his reflection one last seductive grin, before heading out of the nursery to look for his alpha husband.

John found Sherlock at the kitchen looking through the microscope.

He was currently investigating a case about a man found dead with his body tangled on electric pole wires, but insisted on working at home to assist John with the baby.

Sherlock gave a little jump as he felt arms snake around his waist, and soft mounds of flesh pressing against his back.

“John.” Sherlock acknowledged, lifting his head away from the microscope.

“Sherlock,” John murmured, burying his face to get a whiff of his alpha’s heady scent. “I need help.”

“Hmm?” Sherlock turned around to lean against the table, pulling John against him by the waist. “More milk for me tonight?” He purred, his thumbs lazily caressing the sides of the other man’s breasts as he looked down at him with half-lidded eyes.

John nodded, earning him a low chuckle in turn. 

“You look wonderful as always.” Sherlock murmured, leaning down to lick on John’s lower lip. “Practically ravishing.”

The omega mewled, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck to give him a proper kiss.

Sherlock groaned at his enthusiasm, tightening his hold on his omega as he plunged his tongue deep inside the other’s mouth. His hand lingered down to caress the man’s exposed inner thigh, giving a low growl as he felt a trail of wetness there.

“So wanton,” Sherlock breathed,pulling away to bite at his neck, “Already wet just from this.”

John gave out a needy whimper.

“It hurts so much,” John whined, rubbing his firm breasts against Sherlock’s comparatively hard chest, “Please...drink my milk. I’m too full of it.”

“Fuck.” Sherlock hissed, roughly pulling John up against him. He pushed aside the thin red cloth that barely covered John’s breast before diving in to give a firm suck on his nipple,

“Oh god!” John groaned, the babydoll riding up as he wrapped one leg around Sherlock. “Yes, that it. Suck my tits.”

Sherlock gave a low moan in response as he drank the milk out of his lover, one hand taking a hold of the other breast to pinch at his pink nipple. Droplets of milk came out, and Sherlock spread out the moisture to make John’s nipple shine.

He looked up at John as he continued to flick his tongue at John’s tits with equal attention.

“God, you’re so hot. “ John whimpered, licking his lips as he felt Sherlock’s cock twitch against his stomach. “Please daddy, I want you in me.”

Sherlock groaned at the pet name. He loved it when John’s in the mood for foreplay.

Sherlock cursed, lifting John up, kissing him as they made their way into the master bedroom.

“Oh!” John yelped as Sherlock eagerly threw him on the bed, making his breasts bounce and baby doll to lift up, showing his small cock peaking out of his red lacy panties.

“God, look how fuckable you are.” Sherlock purred as he crawled on top of John, giving him a searing kiss and got back to kneading his perky breasts.

“Oh, Sherlock.” John breathed out, wrapping his legs around his alpha’s waist to rub their erections together. “Too much clothes.”

Sherlock gave a dark chuckle, lifting up his hips a bit to pull down his zipper and take out his huge cock dripping with precum.

“Just this for now. I want you completely at daddy’s mercy.” he murmured, rubbing his erection against the lace covered cock.

“Ooohhh.” John moaned, gripping one hand on the sheets and the other on Sherlock’s hair as the alpha bent down to repeatedly flick his tongue at his hard pink nubs. “Nhhh, yes, use me daddy. Make me your fuck toy.”

“Can’t refuse such an offer.” Sherlock replied, before pulling down the frilly panties and spreading the omega’s leg as wide as he could.

The smell of arousal and natural lubricant immediately penetrated his nose, making his eyes dilated as he stared down at John’s leaking pink hole. “Well hello there, pretty.”

“Oohh.” John moaned, pinching his nipples as Sherlock eagerly thrusted his face against his sex. He bit his lip, panting as he felt Sherlock pushing his tongue in to get a taste of his nectar.

“Nnnhh, yes daddy, eat me up, feels so good ahh-!” He felt his nipples getting harder as he heard obscene slurping sounds going on down there, so turned on to think what Sherlock’s doing to him.

“O-oh, Sherlock, fuck I’m-!” John started to tremble, trying to warn Sherlock before he came, pussy gushing out a large amount of fluids and into Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock groaned, tongue getting more eager as he lapped up at the overflowing nectar.

“Fuck your pussy’s such a slut.” Sherlock said, lifting up his head to look at the wildly panting omega.

“Daddy, please please please fuck me now, PLEASE!” John begged, body convulsing and oversensitized.

“As you wish, love.”

Sherlock quickly pulled at John’s legs to position him in place, lining up his cock before giving one quick thrust penetrating his omega.

“OH GOD, YESSSSS.” John moaned in ecstasy, curling his toes as Sherlock immediately started thrusting violently.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah- you feel so good daddy, so big-”  
“Of course it’s good baby, your pussy’s made just for daddy, ah-!” Sherlock panted, taking hold on john’s bouncing round mounds and giving them a hard squeeze.

“Oooh!” John gasped as his breasts squirted out milk like a fountain, landing into Sherlock’s awaiting mouth. “Fuck-”

“So delicious.” Sherlock purred, licking his lips before diving in to give hard suckles at his nipple. “I can never get enough.” He growled, pistoning his hips wildly into John.

“I can live my life just fucking you everyday-!”

“Yes fuck me, fuck me yesssss” John drooled as Sherlock drilled into him like a deprived ape, causing wild slapping and squelching noises around the otherwise quiet flat.

A pool of cum was accumulating beneath them, causing Sherlock to slip for a moment as he tried to practically merge himself inside John.

“Fuck-haaa-!” 

Sherlock bit his lip as he released a nipple with a loud ‘pop’ and stared hard at those bouncing mounds of flesh, it’s roundness enhanced by the quarter cup bra John was wearing.

“You’re made for this, John” Sherlock hissed, pounding harder just to see those breasts jiggle. “You’re made just to get fucked and filled with my fucking cum.”

“Yes, oh god, Sherlock, put it in me please.” John wailed, clutching at anything he could get his hands on. Sherlock spread his legs wider and drilled his cock at the overflowing fuck hole. “Give me another baby daddy, yesssss!”

“Look at you, so hungry for my cock.” the alpha crooned, adjusting their positions so that they were both lying side-by-side on the floor, one leg hooked up as Sherlock fucked him from behind. “So eager to please, like an obedient wife.”

“I’ll do anything for you,” John sobbed, tongue sticking out as Sherlock’s greedy hand reached out to knead his breast. “Just please please please, I can’t get enough of you. Fuck me hard. Pleasse, it’s not enough, never enough. More...” He reached up to pull Sherlock in a searing kiss, before babbling in his ear. “More, daddy, more, more more, fuck meeee-fuck!”

John was abruptly pulled up so that they were both sitting up, Sherlock practically at the balls of his feet as he thrusted up with renewed vigor.

“You want more?” Sherlock growled, pulling at John’s arms to support him as he violently fucked the omega, “You fucking slut, I’ll give you more! Shit you’re so tight, god.”

“Yes daddy, yes right there! Hnnggggggg fuck-! Fill me with cum, more, I love this, I love you shiiiittt!” John’s eyes practically rolled up, drooling like a cheap prostitute as he relished being debauched like a sex toy.

He saw his reflection at a mirror placed in front of them, and he found himself enthralled as he watched his breasts bounce wildly, his hole practically pink and dripping with cum, splattering all over as the huge cock continued to push into him.

“I love thissss,” John mewled, thrusting down earning him loud grunts from his alpha, “I’ll always want this. Always fuck me daddy. Everyday, everynight, every fucking hourrrr yesssssss, yesss!”

“Daddy’s going to take good care of you,” Sherlock said, lying down while pulling John’s arms causing him to arch up beautifully. The alpha spread his legs wider, thrusts more powerful. He licked his lips as he stared at the mirror, mesmerized at the violent bouncing of his omega’s breasts. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you until you’re womb’s practically bloated from all the cum stuffed into you-shit!” Sherlock’s hips stuttered as John squeezed around him, feeling his knot starting to grow.

“FUCK Yesssss, make me beg, make me scream, more more more MORE!” His prostate was getting pounded, slammed hard. He gave a strangled laugh, overwhelmed with the onslaught of pleasure. He will never tire of this, never.

“Fuck, John! You’re so tight. So hot. Oohhh fuckkkkk!”

“Nnnnnh FUCK YES, SHERLOCK, Give it it me Shiiiiittt!” his body convulsed wildly with every piston of Sherlock’s hips, throwing his head back and mouth gaping as he finally felt himself orgasm for the last time.

He closed his eyes, body shuddering from overstimulation as Sherlock gave a few more thrusts, before feeling his knot swell inside him.

Hot cum filled his hole, and John moaned at the feeling of being claimed.

“God, I love you.” Sherlock groaned, pulling John down with him to give him a sloppy kiss. Sherlock’s hands sneaked down to caress their wet joining, wiping a handful of cum and spread it all over John’s body.

“Fuck.” John moaned, burying his face against his alpha’s neck. His chest heaved from exhaustion, biting his lips as Sherlock caressed them to make it all slick and shiny with cum.

“You look so fuckable John, feel I could cum just by looking at you.” Sherlock murmured against his ears, pulling him closer as he continued to flick his fingers at the dripping pink nipples.

“I’d rather you fuck me again.” John whispered seductively, twitching as he felt another onslaught of cum filling him. “God I feel so full.”

“And yet you want more, such a cum slut.” Sherlock chuckled, giving a quick thrust causing John to hitch his breath.

“Only for you, love.” John murmured, before pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
